falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Exiled
A group of mercenaries operating in Distrito Capital, working only for the highest bidders or clients their boss Arno Stantzmann views as worthy of their services. Those who can pay the pretty penny it takes to hire these guys can sleep soundly knowing they have the toughest group of mad dog killers on this side of the Rio Bravo on their side. History Foundation Back in the year 2190, there was a man named Arno Stantzmann, he was a relatively unknown mercenary working as a caravan guard for the Royal Caribbean Trading Company, escorting theirs across the treacherous ruins of Ciudad Victoria. In his service with the Royal Caribbean Trading Company, he had earned a reputation among the various merchants that were employed by the company as being a tough merc who really knew his stuff when it came to working within the Capital. Storied circulated about Arno's personal obsession with knee-capping attackers and after killing his or her comrades, mutilating the wounded raider to send a message to others like him. Descriptions of his mutilations were gruesome, everything from raiders being skinned alive, eviscerated, burned alive and being killed in the most sadistic and nasty ways imaginable. Arno had been doing this since 2175 and had made a pretty penny doing it, yet he realized that mavericks like himself were sooner or later going to lose to the big mercenary outfits like Executive Solutions or the Liberty Battalions, thus he decided that now would be a time to form his own mercenary group while the getting was good and take a position among the big players in Ciudad Victoria. Thus he set about tracking down and hiring the various other mercenaries he had became acquainted with over the years, forming a group of 25 hardened, amoral, and heartless mercenaries whose first and last thought was: money. With the group of mercenaries formed Arno led them onto the mercenary scene, realizing that no one would hire mercs from a virtually unknown band of mercenaries Arno concocted an idea that would put them on the map. Arno's idea was to attack a hideout that raiders frequented, wipe it out and let word of the attack and its perpetrators spread. Choosing a small hideout of raiders they planned their attack to occur around 11 am when most of the raiders were usually relaxing after a night of raiding, and usually stoned. Arriving outside the hideout at 10:30 they watched the hideout as several raiders entered and left the place, bringing with them their loot and captured slaves. At 11 am the attack began, with the surprise being on the mercenaries side, the spaced out raiders put up a half-hearted defense before they were either killed or surrendered, thinking that the mercs belonged to some sort of law enforcement bureau. Not knowing their policy on prisoners the mercs took them to Arno, who immediately ordered that they be lined up and shot. After this task was done, he reaffirmed that they didn't take prisoners when they were on the job and promptly ordered that the bodies be chopped up and strewn about. When other raiders returned that night they found their comrades and slaves dead and horribly mutilated, word spread about the capital of the attack and about the new group of mercenaries who had left their mark there, The Exiled. Early Work After their attack on the raider hideout Arno fully expected to have his outfit's business to boom, and yet when they went out seeking work they only found the same sort of low-paying, menial work they had before as caravan guards, bouncers, and other low-level contracts that any merc could pick up. After several weeks of fruitless search for good steady work Arno became frustrated, becoming resentful of his competitors he decided that the best way to get into the market was to eliminate the competition and thus started a series of street wars between the Exiled and the various other mercenary companies they competed against. Groups like Los Texans, Red River MC, and Rio Bravo Consulting Firm were destroyed as the Exiled went through the streets breaking them in violent street wars, and always never leaving a man alive after their battles. The defeat of such groups quickly made a name for the Exiled, and sent several mercenary outfits searching for new areas to work, until finally, the Exiled reined as the best choice of mercenaries in their area. Just as hoped, they began to rake in the caps from the various contracts offered to them from every merchant and warlord in the area. The Mad Dog Killers of Tamaulipas With the destruction of their competition, the Exiled rapidly began to expand its area of operations taking contracts with the Royal Caribbean Trading Company, Los Alamos Military Supply, and the Comité Nacional de Unificacion or La Junta. The Junta was the most lucrative contract the Exiled received, though, with the generals in command of remnants using the Exiled as a death squad to take out their enemies on an unofficial level and make sure the people under their control remain loyal. In return Juntanista soldiers would support operations of the Exiled and run supply caravans to the Exiled's positions. However, the most notable even to occur to the Exiled during the 2230s was the war it fought with the Santa Librada Pistoleros. While under the contract of the Junta they were tasked with tracking down a group of maverick arms dealers who had been trading with the various factions that opposed the Junta's direction. The dealers had fled into the territory controlled by the Santa Librada Pistoleros. The mercs chased the dealers into Pistolero territory, and when a group of Pistoleros tried to stop them, a firefight ensued with most of the Pistoleros being chased off or killed. What followed was a war that would stretch over several weeks and lead to several deaths among both the Exiled and Pistoleros. The war was costly to the Exiled, costing them several reliable mercenaries and forcing them to drop part of their contract with the Royal Caribbean Trading Company. Thus under a white flag, Arno approached the leadership of the Pistoleros and drop a live grenade at their feet. After the bits of dirt and limbs had stopped falling, Arno left them a single package stating his demands and expressing their determination. Needless to say, the Pistoleros made a begrudging peace with the Exiled and both sides promptly went about their business. The Exiled now having lost a part of their manpower had to work on a more restrictive operating basis. However, the year was capped off with one of the blackest spots (or badge of honor depending on who you ask) on the Exiled's record. On orders from their Juntanista commanders, several mercenaries entered the village of Herrumbre and promptly butchered the whole village, men, women, children were killed all alike. The reason for this brutal massacre was the village had been a week late on their monthly taxes and the Generals had decided to make an example of them. Current Activities Currently, the Exiled continue to fight the battles of the various caravan companies and factions they are employed by. They have since dropped their contract with the Los Alamos Military Supply Company and have since added the Department of Parks and Wildlife to their list of clients. Outside of this continued mercenary work they have committed countless atrocities across Ciudad Victoria and the surrounding area all in the quest of riches, fame and of course whores. Organization The current strength of the Exiled stands around 25 mercenaries, armed with a various array of weaponry they sport everything from American R-91 Assault Rifles, alongside G-3s and Mexican M-72 knockoffs. With this fearsome array of weaponry, they are able to bring quite a bit of firepower in their relatively small numbers and thus makes them all that more of an asset for their employers. In terms of Leadership, Arno is the undisputed leader, and if anyone tries to say otherwise, they can be sure that they have a 7.62mm round coming for them. However, this is not where the Exiled's organization ends, beyond Arno you have a quartermaster, in charge of tracking and logging the group's equipment. A second in command, named Angel Tejas and finally is the heavy weapons specialist whose job it is to man the groups heavier weaponry. However heavy weapons are hard to come by in the ruins of Ciudad Victoria and thus whenever a Minigun, Gatling Laser, Grenade Machinegun and so on are pulled from the rubble, they are usually given to the specialist for maintenance and use. Tactics and Interactions The Exiled primarily behaves as a death squad for its various employers and thus utilizes violence, intimidation, terror, and such barbaric techniques like leaving mutilated corpses about an enemy's position. When they actually do need to fight the Exiled tend to use an excess of explosives and gunfire to suppress their opponents and thus allow them to flank their current positions and take out those who are attacking. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries